battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bird Cat (Cat Unit)
'Bird Cat '''is your first cat unit with a good area attack. Despite that, he's a very situational unit. Very useful in specific stages (esp. True Form), but completely useless in others. Don't prioritize this cat too much. Cat Evolves into '''UFO Cat '''at level 10. Evolves into '''The Flying Cat '''at level 20+10 Pros: * High attack power, especially in true form * Fast cooldown * Flexible abilities Cons: * Low health for its cost. * Close range attacks Usage * This cat can be useful in the early game when enemies have low range, allowing it to deal damage without getting killed. * Thanks to the high DPS (especially in true form), it can be useful in certain situations such as dealing with slow but high damage long range enemies like THE SLOTH. Though usually high HP cats like Titan Cat is prefered. * Later in the game, it is outclassed by longer range cats, especially Dragon Cat, Paris Cat, and its crazed counterpart Crazed UFO Cat. *Due to its description and appearance, many people think Bird Cat has very low health. In reality, it just has below-average health. It really has about as much as Tank Cat. The reason the description is like that is because it cannot be spammed. *Early players may have a challenge using Bird Cat effectively. $650 is a lot of money for an early player. In other words, it's expensive for an early player, and dies easily. *Bird Cat has faster attack speed than UFO or The Flying Cat, so using Bird Cat in some situations may be the better option. Description English Version *Normal Form: Has the health of a pea. Exceptional attack power (Area Attack) *Evolved Form: Managed to overcome gravity. Good against multiple enemies (Area Attack) *True Form: It is said that it destroyed a city once with its beams of lights. Might reduce Angel attack power (Area Attack) Japanese Version Cost Available to unlock after completing Yamaguchi Stage in Chapter 1. Requires 5000 XP to unlock. * Chapter 1: $650 * Chapter 2/Stories of Legend/Into the Future Chapter 1: $975 * Chapter 3: $1300 Strategy/Usage *This unit is extremely useful in clearing out swarms of weaker enemies protecting a boss. Upgrading Cost Cat's Stats :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start'' Trivia * The Flying Cat may be a reference to the animation movie Castle in the Sky. * Bird Cat is the only Normal Cat that has its Attack Power increased by changing from Normal form to Evolved form. ** Bird Cat is also the only Normal Cat that has faster animation in Normal form than in Evolved form or True from. * Version 3.0 of The Battle Cats gave its true form an anti-angel ability. Gallery BirdCat-ClimmyClim.jpg|Normal Form: Bird Cat UFOCat-ClimmyClim.jpg|Evolved Form: UFO Cat TheFlyingCat-ClimmyClim.jpg|True Form: The Flying Cat Imageedit 2 7231524892.gif|Bird Cat's attack animation. Imageedit 3 7784882374.gif|UFO's Cat attack animation. imageedit_2_7079508993.gif|The Flying Cat's attack animation. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/006.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%a5%ce%a5%c8%a5%ea ---- Units Release Order: '<< Cow Cat | Fish Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Normal Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats